Lighter in the Dark
by queenchesh
Summary: —Billy's at an all-night club, Aunt Libby's getting married, Valentine's a tad obsessive, and the Madison's know nothing. /Sequel to No BandAids Needed/
1. Coffin Club Conundrum

**Coffin Club Conundrum**

* * *

><p>Two years ago Billy learned about the secret world of vampires.<p>

And in that two years his friend (boyfriend? lover? partner?) had been at his side walking him through it with grace and style. Holding his hand with his silky long fingers and whispering words of encouragement to him. Still calling him: "William, my dearest, William," over and over and over again.

Valentine was the hopeless romantic out of the two, making Billy the object of his overzealous affection.

Billy remembered meeting Valentine's family for the first time (not his parents, he'd yet to go to Romania to meet them) he'd been scared as hell.

Jagger had laughed, but didn't think anything less of the two boys.

Luna, however, and tackled him and pinched his cheeks, saying he had to be the cutest human she'd ever seen.

He liked Luna, she was pretty and nice, but he couldn't find himself looking at girls the same way he looked at Valentine now.

The whole gang was here tonight.

Luna was with Sebastian and Jagger was trying his luck with Raven while Alexander chatted with his cousin Claude.

Billy was at the bar, eyes scanning the crowd of goths, punks and others. They were on the upper floor, hence the one for humans -the only place Jagger would let him be. Valentine had pouted and argued about that, asking why Raven was still allowed downstairs and Jagger had answered simply that she was held in a special place in his heart.

_Psssshhh. _

Why were vampires such dramatics?

Valentine had spent an hour upon arriving here having a spazz attack about what Billy would wear tonight.

It was a battle he'd easily won, dressing Billy in a black tee, black skinny jeans and black boots with tattered laces. Valentine smiled approvingly, snapping a few dozen pictures with his phone, pushing Billy around the apartment and making him pose. He loved Billy in his clothes.

"Hey there." He turned to face two gothic girls seated at the bar next to him.

"Oh, hey." He said politely and turned in his chair, back to the bar, elbows propped up on the dark wood.

The girls continued to strike up a conversation, going on about their college and the club. Throwing topics out for him to pick, Billy favored the college, saying he attended classes there too (though he didn't) and that he was a Science major.

The girl with the dark blue eye shadow smiled. "I'm a Science major too!"

He smiled back, pleasantly shocked and her friend made a few side remarks on her Photography major. The girl and him continued to talk, laughing and joking about good and bad science fiction movies, reciting the lines they remembered and ordering drinks to cool their parched throats.

"William. . ."

He turned at the sound of his name.

Valentine stood at the edge of the dance floor; he had his game face on.

Billy was suddenly very, very afraid.

A silky smile stretched across Valentine's lips and he strolled up to the bar.

Valentine was a vision of nobility in his gray britches (since buying them at Hot Goths he'd vouched that they made his ass look good) and a white button up with the sleeves ripped off and a beaten leather vest that his brother had once owned.

His shapeless body had been toned with modest muscle mass that made him a little stronger than Billy who was too bookish to join him and Jagger in their work out schedule.

Valentine grabbed the swivel chair under Billy and turned him away from the girls, half-leaning over him, Billy had nowhere to go. Valentine brushed his nose against Billy's and smiled, eyes narrowing into venomous slits.

Billy's pulse raced and Valentine heard it.

His mouth melted onto Billy's.

Billy often wondered why people thought kissing with tongue was so 'hot', so to say. It was just swapping spit with everyone else.

Valentine answered that theory for him when he brought it up.

He promised himself _never again_.

Valentine pulled away and smiled. "My dearest William."

He whispered it breathily.

Billy blushed a shade of apple red and scanned the floor, noting everyone who saw and then looked back to his left where the girls sat.

Their jaws had dropped all the way to hell.

"Oh My God. . ." The Photography major's eyes widened. "C-Can I get a few pictures of you two making out for my school project?"

The Science major's eyes, and Billy's, widened to the size of dish plates.

"T-Tara!"

"What?"

Valentine put an arm around Billy possessively and smirked. "Sorry girls, but I don't like to share my prey."

He dragged Billy away from the bar, leaving the girls behind, and the dance floor.

They were in a tunnel when Valentine shoved Billy against a stone wall. "Ow. . .Valen, are you. . .?"

He was silenced by another searing kiss, Valentine's hand cradled Billy's neck, his other hand rested on the wall next to Billy's head.

Valentine was searching his thoughts.

"V-mmm-. . .Valen. . ." Billy managed as Valentine's hold became stronger and the kiss deepened. "Ah!"

His bottom lip bled.

Valentine nursed it between his teeth.

Billy pulled his lip back, his head slamming into the wall. "Valentine!"

The teen's eyes narrowed dangerously, a slight snarl on his lips, his fangs gleaming in the dim tunnel lights. The naked bulb was hanging from a twisted curl of wire.

"What's wrong. . .?" Billy's voice was softer now. Peeling Valentine's hand off his neck and letting it drop. Valentine himself put distance between the two of them. Five small steps, his hands were crossed over his chest, black painted nails digging into his forearms.

"Nothing. . ." he grumbled. "Just wanted to make-out with my boyfriend in private. Is it a crime?"

"Really?" Billy drew his bleeding lip into his mouth. "I didn't get that impression when you practically climbed on top of me at the bar."

Valentine's eyes narrowed further.

Poisonous green that delivered a killer look.

Green.

Monster green.

Green Monster.

Jealousy.

_He's jealous. . .?_

"Never mind! I'll see you on the floor. . .!" Valentine turned and started to exit the tunnel, but Billy caught his hand. "William?"

Billy wrapped him in a hug.

His heart beating wildly in his chest, the rapid thump hammered into Valentine's back, the rhythm was music to Valentine's ears.

The two stood like that for a while.

Billy looked at his sun tanned skin against Valentine fair one. Billy's dark hair and Valentine's white mop. Billy was even an inch taller.

But Valentine was like a doll, he was so perfect, so beautiful.

All his.

Possessive.

"Don't worry about those girls. I can't look at them the same way anymore. You've corrupted me too for that."

Valentine smiled and turned in their embrace.

"Yo! Could you two stop having a nosebleed worthy yaoi scene in my damn tunnel!" Jagger shouted from the mouth of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, cute yaoi! (p.s. they are sixteen now)<strong>

**I have all this planned out, it's another three-shot. Jagger wouldn't be hundred percent supportive of his brother, but still loved him none the less. Explaining in the next chapter.**

**There are so many Billy x Valentine songs: Don't Stop by Innerpartysystem, Toxic by Local H and Smooth by Santana.**

**I love Smooth by Santana.**

**~QueenVamp**


	2. Ruffled Black Hair

**Ruffled Black Hair**

* * *

><p>Billy and Raven had gotten along well-enough throughout the years, but they always had their own groove: not hating each other nor completely in love with each other. But siblings, fighting then getting along, though they tangled in a battle of wits once again.<p>

It was a relationship built off who they were to each other.

Siblings.

Though it taken them both having gorgeous vampire soul mates for them to ever have anything in common.

The secret of their vampire lovers bonded them and Raven was sure to fill him in with her handy-dandy 'Pros and Cons of having a Vampire Boyfriend' she'd written in her journal before her first visit to 'Hippstersville'. Billy, when him and Valentine went out to a restaurant, carried a shot with him in his pocket, just in case garlic ever showed up on the menu.

So far it had only happened once, and, it was his mother's fault.

"Hey, Billy-Boy! Get in here and eat your burnt toast!" Raven shouted from the kitchen of their Aunt Libby's apartment. She was only staying in town with Alexander to consider a few college courses, away from the pressure of their mom and dad, and to be closer to Billy who'd decided to stay with his aunt for awhile to see Valentine who'd wanted him to stay in the underground tunnel with the rest of the Maxwell's.

Raven, having taken a motherly/elder sisterly approach, had told Billy that he was too young to sleepover his boyfriends house –no matter how awesome it was. (Translation: if she had to sneak out, steal, fight and be labeled crazy just to spend the night at Alexander's he'd have to try it too.)

Aunt Libby gave him a lot of time to exercise sneaking out in the middle of the night, shutting doors quietly and lying through his teeth –all while maintaining an A average in every class mind you.

Raven knew though, she always knew. She was queen of it all and gave him pointers.

She'd even taken an early bus here, interrupted Libby's morning yoga routine, to check on Billy had make use he wasn't hung over (not that she'd let him drink) or wearing the same 'going out' outfit he'd had on last night. Alexander often asked Raven not to take the bus and offered to have his driver take her over (Libby loved that Alexander was so protective over Raven and thought his face was adorable every time Raven defied him with her womanly independence –though she appreciated the chivalry).

Billy rounded the corner into the kitchen/dining room and sat at the table. "Good morning, Aunt Libby." He attempted to smooth his wild black hair but his aunt simply messed it all up again.

"You look just like Toni. His hair always looked best in a mess." She winked. "But I'm sure _your _boyfriend tells you the same."

Billy turned ash white.

Valentine had come to meet him at Aunt Libby's house last night before he'd dressed him up and they'd broken into the Coffin Club, but Aunt Libby hadn't left in time for her dance class and had caught the white-haired vampire sucking face with her nephew in the hallway. Billy hadn't known what to say, but Valentine did –as usual. He kissed Aunt Libby's hand and introducing himself as Billy's secret boyfriend.

Billy put his head down and Raven went into defensive NPBM mode –standing for: No one Picks on Billy but Me- and scooted closer to Billy's chair. "Aunt Libby. . .mom and dad, they don't know yet."

Aunt Libby's eyes widened, expressing her shock.

"Oh! _Oh. . ._Billy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's okay Aunt Libby; I'm just not that ready to talk about me and Valentine yet. I mean, well. . ." Billy cheek tinted a light pink.

"They are 'best friends' and they use to have sleepovers, Aunt Libby." Raven supplied. "He's afraid mom and dad will blow a gasket."

He muttered a "Thanks Raven" and looked back at his aunt.

"I just don't want to tell them, but I really love –like, I meant like!"

But it was too late. Aunt Libby was bouncing in her chair, grinning from ear to ear.

Damn. . .

"It's love! It's love, it's love, it's love!" She danced around the table and hugged Billy, squishing her face to his and messing up his hair even more than it already was. "My little nephew is in love!"

Billy could understand why Aunt Libby was so gushy about the 'love' mess. She was getting married in six months and had invited basically every living relative, friend, rival and friend and/or boy/girlfriend of everyone she could think off.

Yes, this would be a momentous day.

She had even started a countdown and had her tech-savvy fiancé put it on both of their phones during their visit.

She'd also be moving out soon.

The way she acted and talked about Toni (her soul mate) made him think of Valentine.

They'd spent the rest of the morning and afternoon talking over their boyfriends (Libby had been pleasantly shocked to find out both her niece and nephew were dating members of Romania nobility) and the pros and cons of him telling his parents.

If they kicked him out (what he feared the most) he knew Valentine would offer him some coffin space and Raven, and Jameson, would go to work to prepare the best guest room in Alexander's huge family estate for him.

But he was sixteen-years-old. Still in high school, getting the best grades, winning awards, and being a perfect (if not slightly nerdy) son to his parents.

Valentine was always cheering from the sidelines, respecting Billy's space, but always kissed him when he knew no one was looking.

It was exhilarating at first, like risking life and limb and freedom, to go on long night dates that Valentine talked him into.

Then it was caging, like when his father talked to him about the girls in school. How they'd noticed that he had gotten better looking with age, due to Valentine constant battering.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek.

There was a knock at the door and Aunt Libby went to answer it, it was Valentine and Alexander. Billy realized that the sun had gone down.

Valentine was dressed in his 'casual' clothes: a gray button up and skeleton tie, ripped skinny jeans and his favorite pair of boots (okay, his second favorite next to a pair of David Bowie knock offs).

Valentine made a beeline around Raven and Libby and tackled Billy into the couch. His arms wrapping just under Billy's shoulder blades and his chin landing in the middle of Billy chest.

He'd been very animated lately. . .

"William, I've called you twice! I you left several text messages! Then I had to wait for Alexander here to get ready to pick up your sister. Don't tell me your still out of sorts about last night. And William where is your cell phone? I didn't buy you that custom ring tone that played when I called just so you can listen to your favorite composer! I know you have it on you iPhone, you play it every night to help you sleep!"

Aunt Libby started laughing and Alexander rolled his eyes but smiled, his arms wrapped around Raven.

"Ah~! Young love." Raven giggled as Alexander kissed her cheek.

"Valentine."

"What?"

"Get off of me." Billy leaned up and kissed him. "You're crushing my lungs."

"Oh, right. . .you need those." He glanced back at Aunt Libby and beamed. "Liberty, it's lovely to see you again." He rolled off Billy and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Uh, it's just 'Libby', Valentine. No need to be formal here." She grinned.

Valentine's smiled creased slightly and Billy sat up.

"Valentine doesn't do nicknames, Aunt Libby." He attempted to smooth his hair, but Valentine stopped him, eyes still on Aunt Libby.

"I can hardly stand it when he calls me 'Valen'." Then to Billy. "Your hair looks better in a mess."

The three humans bursted out laughing, confusing the two vampires.

Billy was enjoying his time here.

But Spring Break was ending soon and reality was coming back fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I was watching V for Vendetta and I was really intruged by the story of a girl name Valerie (who was gay) and fell in love with another girl when she was young. Her parents kicked her out, but she lived a happy life. . .up until the day Ruth was taken away by the government and then she was too. . .<strong>

**Okay it didn't have the happest ending, but its a real eye opener, wonderful movie. (That's not the whole movie, just a story within a story).**

**One more chapter to go!**

**~QueenVamp**


	3. Odd Flower Out

**Odd Flower Out**

* * *

><p>Billy had finally said the words he'd been trying so desperately to say for so long. After weeks and weeks of crawling around the house after his adventures at Aunt Libby's he had many times stood before his parents like he was now, but no words came out.<p>

Finally, his mother, out of sheer frustration, pushed him into the living room and sat next to his father on the couch. In the same flurry of movement, she plucked the remote from his hand and turned off the TV.

His father made a face then looked to Billy.

"Can this wait?" he asked.

_Yes. _Billy thought. _Oh, yes. This can wait until I find out a way to say it. Until Valentine is with me. I want Valentine here when I say it._

He nodded, turning towards the stairs when his mother called him back. Growling at her husband about everything that was wrong with Billy: his appetite, the circles under his eyes, how quiet he's been blah blah blah.

Valentine had noticed all those things too, and had even stopped taking blood from Billy. Consequently, Billy had been near on the verge of begging for fangs in his neck again. The white-haired teen had chuckled and said Billy could be such a baby at times, but he enjoyed caring for him.

Mr. Madison blew air from between his teeth, an act of releasing frustration.

"Teenager stuff," he muttered.

"Paul! Look at the way he's dressed!"

Billy, himself, looked down at what he was wearing, tugging at the helm a black T-shirt with the Coffin Club logo on the front. (And a pair of black sweatpants.)

Okay, _now_ they looked concerned.

"Billy, have you decided to, um," His mother searched for the phrase. "Go goth?"

"No," he muttered, chewing his lip.

_Just say it. Just say it!_

"No, mom, I'm gay."

Their faces turned ash white.

"_What! ?_"

His mother was talking a mile a minute, questioning everything and asking if she'd heard right. While his father stood, pacing the length of the room and settling on a pale green wall; just staring at it.

Billy's stomach clenched and jumped.

Suddenly he wished he could take it back. Stop the madness and just not say anything.

They didn't have to know _anything._

"Since when! ?" His mother growled, trying to recapture his attention.

"Two years. . ."

"Oh my God. . ." His father grumbled in the corner, leaning his head against the wall.

His mother remained calm and for a few moments no one said anything.

"Billy," Her voice was soft. "You're not gay."

He stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Billy you probably look around the halls at school and you think some guys are. . ._nice _looking, yes, but that doesn't mean you're gay. Honey, it is perfectly natural."

She laughed and smiled in a way that was so sickenly sweet Billy felt angry.

"No."

"_Yes_."

"Mom, I'm gay."

His father made a noise.

Things took a turn for the worst.

"This is because of your trip to your Aunt Libby's isn't it? She let you run wild and talk to those convoluted friends of hers and now look at you," she made a gesture. "You're all 'confused'."

Billy fisted his hair out of frustration.

"No! I've been hiding this from _you _for _two years. _I've kissed guys and I _have _a boyfriend. Will you please listen to me! ?"

"Do _not _raise your voice to me!"

"Mom, you're missing the point!"

"No, you're missing the point, young man. You do not raise your voice at me!"

"Sarah, our son just said he has a boyfriend. . ."

"He's confused! You're sister messed him up!"

Their battering continued.

Billy's mind was engraved with every word.

Their son. The Madison's golden star-student son had come out of the closet. Who this 'boyfriend' could be. Him doing God-knows-what with his extended curfew. The bandages on his neck. What people would think. How to fix this.

Billy ran from the house, tears streaming down his cheeks, he didn't get farther than the middle of the driveway. He just didn't have the strength to move much farther.

Why didn't they listen?

Why were they acting like this?

Things could go back to the way they were, this didn't change. . .

Maybe it changed a few things.

"William. . ." a voice called.

It was Valentine, standing at the edge of the drive smiling sheepishly with his hands behind his back like he had something hidden behind them.

Billy noted the still setting sun from the corners of the tree tops and the red welts on Valentine's exposed arm.

"Valentine. . .why are you outside! ?"

Valentine rolled his eyes and walked up to him, forcing him to sit at the end of the porch in the cast of shadows. "I had a feeling you'd need me." Valentine's head turned towards the house. "But you didn't wait for me to help you start the party. . ."

Billy whipped at the corners of his eyes.

"They hate me. . ."

"No they don't, William. It's impossible for anyone to hate you." Valentine's arm wrapped around Billy's shoulders. "They're just a little shock is all, calm down, they'll get over it."

He continued to cry and Valentine held on to him, smiling. He drew Billy in for a kiss that he tried to resist, but Valentine pressed on with a sort of persistence that said 'don't make me beg'. He rolled his tongue over Billy's lips and finally prevailed.

"You're so cute when you cry, but I much rather prefer you smiling. Here, I got you a present."

Billy felt something be pushed into his hands. A flower.

A very strange looking flower with four petals, all of them colored a shade of purple; three of which were splashed with a pale shade of lavender and diagonal markings of purple and gold. The very center was a bright yellow color.

"Is it out of season. . .?" Billy muttered, focusing on the design of the flower rather than the conversation inside the house.

The flower had to have some meaning to it. . .

"It's a pansy. Now stop being one and let's go deal with those parents of yours. They made you cry? Than I shall set them straight and make things all better." Valentine stood and offered his hand. "I'll need you to cower behind me slightly while I give my speech."

Billy had often wondered why he'd fallen for someone so. . .well, so _Valentine_. There were no words to describe him because he just simply was everything dark and chill and sadistic and tender mixed into one arsenal that created his fanged 'soul mate'.

Valentine made him happy.

"Don't kill them."

He stood, linking his hand with Valentine's.

"My charm would be enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Valentine's trying to be a good boyfriend. <strong>I got the idea for the pansy joke when I asked my parents to name a flower for Valentine to give to Billy. Stupidly I asked what's a pansy looks like and my dad pointed to my mom (we were on a boat then and if my mom wasn't in such a good mood my dad probably would have gone under). <strong>**

****I wasn't really sure how to write Billy's come-out. I was really just winging it on that and if you write one when your straight its kind of hard to understand. Hope I did okay!****

**I'm going to keep writing for this couple. More of when they were kids. Muwahahahah!**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
